


thrown here or found, to freeze or to thaw

by coatylbutter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Galas, Gen, Senators, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coatylbutter/pseuds/coatylbutter
Summary: It's Fundy's first Winter Gala as a Senator and he doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: no that is gross
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29
Collections: victors' tower (stories from floor 6)





	thrown here or found, to freeze or to thaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).



> please let me know if theres any grammar mistakes, I wrote this in one sitting! 
> 
> title from In a Week by Hozier because I was listening to it as i opened ao3 and It has the word freeze in it. Winter gala. get it? i could probably find another, better fitting lyric, but im lazy.

Senators technically didn’t have to dress up in costumes like the victors did. The main word here being technically. It was generally frowned upon if one showed up in a plain suit or a simple outfit, but there wasn’t any rules saying they _couldn’t_.

Fundy was an inexperienced senator, to say the least. Nearly one year under his belt, this would be his first major gala. The capitol was big on the Winter Solstice, and aside from the Games, this was the largest party they held every year.

When he arrived at the Winter Gala, fox mask covering his face and awesome leather jacket left unbuttoned to appear cooler, he went straight to the senate’s table. 

His seat was marked with a placecard, _Sister Fundy of the Sister Senate!_ and under that, in smaller print, _District 12_. He sat down, only to realize he hadn’t grabbed any food. Or drinks. 

Fundy wasn’t totally sure how this worked- was he supposed to serve himself like the Summer Gala or wait for someone to come to him like the Victory Tour?

Others were milling about at the food tables, so he took an educated guess and stood up and walked over to a dessert table. He wasn’t paying the most attention to where he was going, causing him to bump into someone. 

“Sorry! I-” Senator Callum Knight stood in front of him. Also in a fox mask. And an orange bomber jacket. 

They stared at each other for a moment, before Callum broke the silence.

“Well _one_ of us has to change.” Fundy nervously chuckled- was that a joke? Surely it was. Yeah. Callum was also laughing.

“How are you doing, Senator Vos?” Callum shifted his plate of food over and held out a hand for Fundy to shake. He took his and and responded to the pleasantries

“Ah, I’m well. And you, Knight?” They idly chattered, and after grabbing drinks, returned to the table. Normally Fundy would feel a bit awkward talking to someone he barely knew, but it wasn’t like there was anyone else paying them much attention. He was more relieved he wasn’t alone this time around than anything. 

Idle chatter as the two senators drank the iced water that had been set at their places (Ice water, in winter? Really?). Talking about nothing really, but it still calmed Fundy a bit. He wasn’t acting out of place, or awkward (he hoped). Just another senator. Yup.

Senator Venom sat down next to him, and Fundy wasn’t sure if he should greet him. Luckily, Callum made the choice for him.

“Hello Taylor. Anything new?” Taylor took a sip from the ice water and replied

“Hello Callum. Floris. Ah, nothing new… I’ve been in the Capitol for the past few weeks on some business. Speaking of that, Floris, how’s District 12 doing without me? You doing a good job of keeping everything in order?” Fundy wasn’t expecting Taylor to talk to him, but luckily he didn’t choke on his water in surprise. At least not noticeably. He took a second to gather himself, then replied

“Uhm, everythings going well. No complaints, at least not to me.” Taylor politely smiled. 

“I’m glad to hear that. Hey Callum, did you guys end up scrapping those plans for that one train in...” Fundy sort of zoned out at that. No offense to Callum, but he had no real interest in trains.

He was doing better than he had expected. The Winter Gala was famous for being the most haughty and well polished. Full costumes for victors, fancy decorations, the whole ordeal. Fundy had expected to not socialize well- he remembered back in District 12 when he tried to start a socialization club as a child. But he was already having a proper conversation with two other senators- speaking of which, he should probably pay attention to them.

“-But yeah, we should have everything done in 7 or so years. It’s a Panem-wide system, so It’ll take a while.” Taylor nodded at Callum. Fundy thought he should probably say something about what he was supposed to be listening to, but all he really got was a Panem-wide… train? System was coming soon.

“That sounds like it’ll be useful.” That would work. Callum seemed satisfied with that, he turned to Taylor again.

“Oh, by the way Taylor, what were you out here for? Scott had been out here for work as well, was it some sort of big thing?” Now that he mention it, Fundy was interested in why Taylor was needed at the Capitol. District 12 senators were hardly pulled out unless it was something important.

“Ah, nothing much. Rumor of some victors getting a bit… rowdy. President Charles just wanted our opinions on what to do.” Taylor paused, as if to choose his next words carefully.

“President Charles is worried some of the rowdier ones might cause damage to the tower. Punching walls and the sort. Nothing we can’t fix, but it’s still a hassle. And he’s worried about what the victors think of him. Apparently he thinks some of them- get this-” A sharp laugh, almost seeming _forced_ “don’t like the games.” Fundy cocked his head slightly. He wasn’t exactly partial to President Charles, but it was weird how Taylor was talking about him. 

“I think it’s a bunch of hearsay personally, but there may be some truth to it. Of course, I’d never think that we should overthrow the president and senate, I’d be out of a job!” Taylor added to his sentence, almost stumbling over his words. There was definitely something wrong with how he was acting.

“President Charles is awfully young. He’s probably just nervous.” Callum said. Was that relief on Taylor’s face? Fundy wasn’t quite sure, but he decided to contribute to the conversation.

“Yeah, he is quite young. I’m surprised he was elected at such a young age.” The other two continued to talk about President Charles, but something caught Fundy’s eye.

A few seats down, Senator Zach Poe-Kay was looking at them. Almost like he was trying to read their reactions. 

Oh dear- he was a Capitol Senator, what if he overheard them talking about the President in a way that wasn’t only praise? What if he reported them? Fundy needed to remove himself from the situation before he could incriminate himself any further.

He scanned the room, looking for anyone he knew, even a *little*. 

Tubbo. One of the Capitol Citizens, Fundy knew them from when he was training in the Capitol for his position- it had been a while, but he could go over to them. Anything to remove himself before Senator Kay could report him to the higher-ups. 

“Excuse me,” Fundy interrupted Callum and Taylor, “I saw one of my old friends over there and I wanted to say hi to them. I’ll be back in a bit.” Callum nodded, and Taylor said

“Have fun!” Fundy sat up, almost too fast, and sped walked over to Tobias. Hopefully Senator Kay hadn’t heard them, hopefully he could keep his job. 

He didn’t want to be the first senator to be kicked out of his position, especially after only being in his position for less than a year.


End file.
